Vampiratti
by tamimonster
Summary: Ellos eran un equipo famoso, pero no solamente por bailar bien, sino por ser muy creidos... por ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para que nadie los supere... La transformacion por la que pasan no es nada buena para los gemelos. ¿Afectara a sus vidas y su equipo? ¿Tendran que negarse a ellos mismos su verdadera naturaleza, o vivir con ella?
1. prologo

**PROLOGO: La ultima cancion**

La musica sonando en el pequeño estereo marco el inicio de la batalla, pero la persona que desafio a los bailarines jamas podria oir devuelta esa cancion. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo de la terraza al aire libre, su pelo negro estaba completamente despeinado, se llamaba Nick, y habia ido al penthouse con motivo de desafiar al equipo que alli se alojaba. Pero en medio de la batalla le habian dado un golpe en la cabeza y habia perdido el conocimiento unos minutos. Aun seguia vivo, pero no sabia que pronto ya no lo estaria. Hasta entonces, debia aguantar el intenso dolor que tenia en la cabeza. Se sentia muy debil para escapar. Deseo fervientemente no tener esa horrenda tortura... en su cabeza se maquinaban planes para escapar, probablemente inutiles. Sabia muy bien a que personas crueles se estaba enfrentando, y ahora tambien sabia su verdadera naturaleza

Un trueno en las nubes nocturnas ilumino la escena, una figura femenina, alta y de piel palida estaba sentada al borde de la terraza del lujoso penthouse. Observo el cielo, y una gota de agua le cayo en la cara.

Una figura bastante identica a ella se le acerco. La miro de pies a cabeza, interrogandola con la mirada

\- Todo tuyo, Kerith- dijo la chica- espero que termines pronto

\- eso hare- respondio el

Se acerco al chico, aun tirado en el suelo, quien puso una cara de asombro y horror al verlo acercarse a el, mientras otro trueno lo iluminaba en la oscuridad. Se intento alejar, arrastrandose inutilmente por el suelo.

Kerith se arrodillo junto a el, puso una de sus piernas entre medio de las suyas, y le sostuvo ambos brazos con fuerza con sus manos, inmovilizandolo. Acerco su cara a la de el, peligrosamente cerca...

\- ¿Adonde pensabas ir?- pregunto, hablaba muy lentamente y con cierta ternura en cada una de sus palabras- solo nos estabamos divirtiendo contigo... no hay nada mejor que una batalla nocturna de baile... quizas ya conozcas nuestra... reputacion -sonrio- es dificil que alguien nos venza, porque no hay nadie mejor que nosotros... lastima por ti...

\- Suel... tame - consiguio decir, pero Kerith se llevo el dedo a los labios

\- Silencio... no nos gustaria que nos descubran ahora

\- No se que quieren de mi... -Nick empezaba a respirar agitadamente- pero dejenme en paz... no tengo nada que les interese

Kerith se rio

\- Eso es lo que crees... -dijo abriendole con lentitud la camisa a cuadros rojos que llevaba puesta

\- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? -pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos, y empezo a forcejear con el, pero Kerith uso sus dos manos para agarrar los brazos de Nick. Lo tenia bien sujetado,pero a pesar de eso siguio luchando.

No podia hacer nada, alli, tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con ese chico, que probablemente era mas fuerte que el. No sabia lo que le pasaria, ni tampoco sabia que el final de su vida estaba muy cerca.

El equipo de musica se paro, y empezo con otra cancion, una bastante movida, que no encajaba nada con el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, y tambien se oian varios truenos. Kerith todavia lo sujetaba con fuerza, y no sabia cuanto tiempo estaria alli, hasta que escucho la voz de Jaryn, la gemela de su captor, y tambien parte del equipo

\- Kerith... -dijo, evidentemente molesta- ¿Podrias apurarte? Me estoy aburriendo, y se esta por largar a llover.

Kerith hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y miro burlon al chico que estaba debajo de el, con una expresion asustada.

Entonces, con un rapido movimiento le solto uno de los brazos y desabrocho por completo su camisa, para luego sujertarlo devuelta, y luego, le acerco la cara al cuello y le susurro al oido

\- ¿Es tu primera vez...? -solto una pequeña risita- tambien la mia... aunque no lo creas

Kerith levanto la cabeza, y miro al chico a los ojos. Al sonreir, Nick pudo ver unos blancos, y afilados colmillos saliendo de su boca. Grito, Kerith se arrodillo sobre el, y le clavo sus colmillos en el cuello...

En el estereo sonaba una cancion bastante movida, pero Nick jamas volveria a escuchar esa cancion en su vida, jamas oiria el final de esa cancion...


	2. dos semanas atras

Capitulo 1:

2 SEMANAS ATRAS...

Hacia mucho calor, y la playa estaba que rebalsaba de gente. Gente que se habia tomado el domingo para divertirse un rato, nadando o surfeando algunas olas, o jugando juegos de playa, como futbol o beach voley.  
Emilia no pudo evitar meter sus pies en la orilla del mar. Acaba de darse un buen chapuzon y estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, pero no podia dejar tan facilmente el agua.  
Bodie hablaba con Taye a su lado. Lil'T, Glitch y Mo parecian muy concentrados en un juego de cartas que estaban mostrando a Dare y McCoy.

\- Hey Emilia - la llamo Taye- Que hay con ese chico nuevo... ehe... -hizo una pausa para intentar acordarse el nombre- ...Nick?  
Emilia Giro hasta quedar cara a cara con su amiga

\- Llego ayer, dijo que venia a demostrarnos su habilidad para bailar

\- Y como bailaba? -pregunto Dare, metiendose de repente en la conversacion

\- Bueno... bailaba bastante bien -Sonrio- lo suficiente bien, le dimos nuestra tarjeta de equipo

\- En serio?

Emilia asintio con la cabeza

\- Cuando se presente ante ustedes veran -dijo Bodie

\- ah! mira! -Grito Emilia- Hablando de Roma...  
Un chico alto de piel clara se acercaba por la playa, tenia el pelo negro como sus ojos, del lado derecho lo tenia rapado, y tenia todo el pelo hacia el otro lado, tenia sobre la ceja derecha un piercing. Vestia una musculosa blanca con el nombre de una banda de rock y unas bermudas negras, que mostraban sus musculosas piernas

\- Hola Nick! -Emilia saludo con la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara- disfrutando la playa?  
\- Hola que tal? -saludo Nick sonriente- Que calor que hace no?  
Emilia y Bodie le dieron la razon y pasaron a presentarle a todos los que habia alli, diciendole los nombres y de que equipo eran, y, agregando, que tambien tendria que mostrarles sus habilidades en cualquier momento. Tambien le dijeron que habian dos equipos que no habian venido: Lu$h Crew faltaba porque se habian ido a dar un paseo en su crucero, y el otro equipo, al que le costaria vencer, The Glitterati. Dijeron que ellos eran bastante crueles en cuanto a los que se presentaban en el Penthouse a bailar. Su ego los hacia muy creidos, no querian que nadie los supere.  
\- no se preocupen -dijo Nick guiñando un ojo- no me importa, yo les hare morder el polvo, no me importa cuan egocentricos sean Y que me dicen de ese Lu$h Crew?  
\- Bueno -dijo Glitch- son mas amables, pero tampoco son los reyes de lo modesto

Todos se rieron

\- Tiene razon -dijo Lil'T- tienen mucho dinero y les gusta andar alardeandolo frente a todos, no se como nunca los asaltaron o algo asi

\- Seguro tienen guardaespaldas encubiertos por todo lado que caminen -Acoto McCoy.

Emilia empezo a imitar a Miss Aubrey, caminando elegantememte y algo ridicula, enrollando un mechon de su pelo en una mano y haciendo como si se lo peinaba, mientras con la otra mano saludaba a fanes invisibles

\- Miren, soy Miss Aubrey, todos amenme, adulenme, soy hermosa, creida y elegante

Bodie, su companero y novio empezo a reir. Emilia agitao la mano como sacudiendo un fajo de dolares

\- mirenme, tengo MUCHO dinero y no les pienso compartir nada, me lo gastare en ropa, yates, bebidas importadas- Todos empezaron a reirse y no podian parar- todos a mis pies adorenme!... no, tu no Angel, eres ridiculo, y yo soy una torpe cabeza de ladrillo.  
Todos dejaron de reirse de repente, algunos hacian muchos esfuerzos para no mostrar ni siquiera una sonrisa

\- ¿que pasa?  
\- Asi que torpe cabeza de ladrillo, ehe? -Dijo Miss Aubrey detras de Emilia.

Emilia grito y se tropezo con sus propios pies, se puso roja de la verguenza. Miss Aubrey suspiro mirando el mar y se acomodo el pelo, llevaba puesto un top rosa y un pantalon liviano blanco, toda la ropa resaltaba su bien formada figura y muchos se babeaban cuando ella pasaba

\- Venia a invitarte a una fiesta en el crucero -dijo- ya que siempre te quejas que jamas te invito a mis fiestas, pero veo que solo soy una cabeza de ladrillo para ti -Miss Aubrey se dirigio a los demas- ustedes pueden venir si quieren, es el sabado por la noche.

\- NO, NO NO! -grito Emilia- no lo decia en serio Aubrey! tu sabes que te quiero mucho! -Mo solto una risita- por favor dejame ir a tu fiesta!

\- solo si te disculpas como se debe -Miss Aubrey sonrio picara- o mejor dicho, como a mi me gusta Emilia puso los ojos en lanco, odiaba la forma de Aubrey de hacer las cosas, pero se inclino ante ella muy elegante - Mi se ora Aubrey, por favor acepte mis mas sinceras disculpas...

\- Y que mas?

\- yo sere su eterna sirvienta!

\- disculpas aceptadas .

Emilia se irguio, y miro a su amiga con reproche

\- En serio era necesario? -dijo levantando las cejas

\- no -Aubrey tomo del brazo a Emilia- solo queria burlarme de ti, solo tenias que pedir perdon -Emilia gruno- puedes venir a mi fiesta, sirvienta-Solto una risita

\- Mala -se quejo Emilia, roja de la furia- Y porque me invitaste si nunca me invitas a tus fiestas?

\- Es que esta vez sere mas amable, invitare a todos a mi fiesta solo por unica vez -sonrio- no te la pierdas, sino jamas podras volver a una de mis fiestas se despidio y se fue por donde habia venido, los demas se reian de Emilia

Mientras tanto en otra zona de la playa, no muy lejos, debajo de la sombra de una palmera, estaba apoyado un chico, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro. En sus manos habia un libro de cobertura gris Una chica se acerco a el.  
\- Porque elegiste este lugar para encontrarnos, Oblio? -pregunto- pense que no te gustaba la playa y a mi tampoco

\- que quejosa eres, Jaryn -cerro el libro poniendole un separador- era el primer lugar mas cercano que se me ocurrio despues que me llamaste

\- Hmp! -Jaryn se sacudio la arena de su remera morada- demasiada arena

\- si no te gusta nos podemos ir a otro lado

\- ya no importa, de todas maneras en un rato me tengo que ir

\- Que me querias decir? -pregunto Oblio, inexpresivo

Jaryn empezo a buscar dentro de su bolso y saco un par de cosas, hasta que encontro su celular, uno tactil con una cubierta morada, y se lo mostro a Oblio. En la pantalla se mostraba el escritorio de mensajes y un mensaje de Miss Aubrey '' Este sabado a la noche hare una fiesta en el crucero. Es la unica vez que todos pueden asistir. M.A.''

\- Te invitaron a una fiesta? -Oblio levanto una ceja como diciendo era solo esto lo que me querias decir?- Me parece muy bien, deberias ir

\- Pero no quiero ir

\- Que es lo que te molesta?

\- No lo se... va a haber mucha gente y eso...

\- Te molesta que haya mucha gente?

\- no me molesta la cantidad... me molestan las personas que iran

\- Ay, Jaryn, los demas bailarines no son malos -Jaryn solto un '' hmp!'', Oblio suspiro- Kerith ira contigo?

\- pues claro! -El tono de voz de Jaryn parecia como si esa pregunta le ofendiera, porque Oblio ya sabia que ellos dos siempre iban juntos a cualquier parte

\- Ves? entonces no tienes de que preocuparte -Oblio le puso una mano en el hombro- me parece que deberias ir, necesitas divertirte

\- pero... -Jaryn fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular rojo de Oblio, Oblio lo saco de su bolsillo y leyo el mensaje que llego, despues le mostro la pantalla a Jaryn, tenia el mismo mensaje de Miss Aubrey

\- No creo que vaya -dijo Oblio en voz muy baja

\- OYE! -Jaryn fruncio el ceño- No puedo creer que me hayas estado intentando convencerme para que vaya a la fiesta y tu no queres ir!

\- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas -respondio Oblio - Pero debes ir!

\- bien! si tu no vas yo tampoco ire!  
Oblio sonrio

\- pero que caprichosa eres...

\- QUE COSA DIJISTE!?

\- esta bien! esta bien! no me grites... -dijo Oblio- ire a la fiesta, nos vemos alla

\- SIII! Gracias! nos vemos alla! -lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la playa para internarse en la ciudad, perderse entre los edificios, y tomar el metro para llegar a su casa en el centro de la ciudad

Oblio se rio, Jaryn podia parecer fria, pero a veces se comportaba infantilmente, especialmente cuando se ponia caprichosa por alguna cosa, y era muy tenaz en lo que queria. Aunque a ella no le gustaba que le mencionaran esa cara de su personalidad.  
Algunas personas todavia no se podian creer que Oblio y Jaryn fueran mejores amigos. Se habian conocido hace poco en una batalla de baile, y se encontraban cada vez mas seguido. Oblio solia ser una persona fria y solitaria, aunque seguia siendolo. No le gustaba estar con mucha gente, y preferia los lugares silenciosos. El habia tenido un horrible pasado, y eso le causo que no confiara en nadie. Casi siempre se lo veia solo y con aspecto de estar deprimido. Cuando conocio a Jaryn, todo el mundo lo noto cambiado, no se lo veia tan mal, incluso se veia mas feliz y con mas energia. Solo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y con quien hablar y contar sus secretos, el necesitaba un amigo. y lo consiguio. Jaryn, aunque tenia amigos, normalmente los despreciaba, y se pasaba todo el dia con su hermano gemelo. Ella solia ser muy dependiente de el, pero al conocer a Oblio, se habia distanciado mas de el, y Jaryn se sentia muy bien estando con su mejor amigo. Incluso sentia cierta atraccion por el, cada vez que se encontraban.

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la fiesta del sabado, ya que Miss Aubrey y Angel hacian siempre unas fiestas envidiables. Los gemelos Glitterati tambien estaban ansiosos. Aunque no se imaginaban que esa noche todo cambiara en sus vidas...


	3. la fiesta

Cap. 2: LA FIESTA

estaba atardeciendo, Kerith estaba sentado en la cama de su habitacion en el penthouse, golpeando impacientemente con su pie el suelo y mirando distraidamente por la ventana.

De repente, se dio la vuelta porque habia escuchado un ruido de llave en la puerta, y luego pasos que se dirigian a la habitacion. Su hermana Jaryn entro por la puerta y se sento en la cama

\- hola...- dijo, Kerith no respondio- que pasa?

-llegaste tarde -Jaryn levanto las cejas como preguntando- dijiste que estarias aqui a las cinco

Su hermana no hizo nada durante unos segundos, despues miro el reloj, y se levanto de un salto

\- Las siete!? lo siento!

Kerith tambien se levanto de la cama

\- dijiste que ibamos a bailar juntos

\- realmente lo siento, me lo olvide... es que estaba...

\- no me lo digas... estabas con Oblio -Jaryn no respondio- no entiendo como te puedes juntar con el... es raro

\- es mi mejor amigo -dijo Jaryn casi en un susurro

\- Pero ahora por culpa de el no seremos los mejores bailarines porque no tenemos tiempo de ensayar.

\- La proxima vez no me olvidare!

\- eso mismo dijiste la vez anterior! y llegaste tarde otra vez! ya es la cuarta vez consecutiva!

\- Es que Oblio... -Jaryn no termino la frase, porque Kerith la interrumpio

\- No quiero que te juntes con el nunca mas.  
Al oir esas palabras, a pesar de que le dolieron, su cara triste se le borro de la cara. Ahora estaba muy enojada

\- Ni siquiera lo conoces! no puedo creer que seas asi!

\- Jaryn! -grito Kerith, en un intento de calmarla

\- ¡AL MENOS YO TENGO VIDA SOCIAL!

Kerith se quedo sin palabras para responderle, Jaryn gruño y se tiro en su cama de espaldas a su hermano. Kerith se quedo pensativo. La habitacion tenia un silencio de lo mas incomodo. Pasados al menos unos 15 minutos, Kerith se sento en su cama y rompio el silencio

\- De acuerdo... lo siento, es que hay veces que no controlo lo que digo

\- Hmp! -es lo unico que dijo su hermana

\- Lo siento -repitio Kerith- Me perdonas, hermanita?

Jaryn se dio la vuelta y le sonrio. Kerith sabia que a ella le gustaba que la llamase cari osamente asi

\- estas perdonado -dijo- pero la proxima vez no te pongas asi

\- Si no llegas tarde -acoto Kerith

\- intentare llegar temprano te parece? Si quieres ya no me juntare mas con Oblio.

\- eso espero...

\- Lo hare.

Kerith asintio, Jaryn le conto lo que habia visto hoy. Cuando iba caminando y paso por la playa, habia visto a algunos de los equipos charlando con un chico nuevo y desconocido, que, segun lo que escucho, habia logrado sorprender al Riptide Crew, y pensaba vencer a los demas equipos. Le pregunto a Kerith si sabia algo de el, y el respondio que no lo conocia, ni jamas lo habia visto. Pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa. Ese chico, por mucho que practicara el baile. jamas los lograria vencer.

\- ah, cierto! -dijo Jaryn de repente- mira!

Le mostro el mensaje que Miss Aubrey le habia mandado. Kerith tomo el celular, leyo el mensaje y se lo devolvio a su hermana.

\- Una fiesta en el crucero? Estas segura de que es buena idea?

\- vamos! nosotros nunca hacemos nada divertido!

\- que extraño que muestres tanta emocion por una fiesta -Kerith estaba pensativo

\- yo solo quiero divertirme... que nos divertamos los dos, por una vez en la vida

\- Estas diciendo que somos aburridos

\- no!.. bueno, si... nunca hacemos nada

Kerith suspiro - Cuando es la fiesta?

\- Es mañana por la noche

\- mañana? -Kerith miro el almanaque que habia pegado en la pared a un lado de la puerta- esta bien... vayamos, no tenemos nada que perder

\- viva! Gracias Kerith!

\- No tengo ningun problema, yo hare lo que digas si eso te hace feliz...

Al anochecer del dia siguiente, el ambiente en el puerto se notaba emocionado, era la primera vez que Lu$h Crew hacia una fiesta que no era exclusiva para gente que tiene mucho dinero. Muchas personas habian sido invitadas y para la mayoria de ellas era la primera vez que visitarian el crucero.

Mo, Glitch. Taye, Lil T, Emilia y Bodie habian venido juntos en la camioneta Van blanca de Mo. Eran las 21:12 y la fiesta empezaria a las 22:00

\- Que tal me veo? -dijo mo, tenia un pantalon negro la remera del equipo Hi-Def, que jamas dejaba de usar y un saco gris encima

\- ridiculo -susurro Taye

\- Te ves bien -Dijo su compañero Glitch

\- Que nunca lavas esa remera? -Dijo Emilia.

Los amigos subieron al crucero discutiendo sobre la ropa que llevaban. Emilia y Bodie parecian recien salidos del gimnasio. Emilia llevaba una calza negra, zapatillas deportivas y una remera comun. Bodie llevaba unos joggins y una musculosa roja y blanca. Taye llevaba un bonito vestido verde oscuro corto y al cuerpo. Lil'T llevaba una falda rosa una remera blanca y una chaqueta a cuadros negra y rosa. Glitch un pantalon verde oscuro, y una camisa verde claro.  
Entraron al crucero, habia mucha gente vestida elegantemente.  
Mientras tanto los gemelos se estaban preparando en su habitacion del penthouse. Kerith se miraba en el espejo, Jaryn, sentanda en la cama estaba con su celular. Habia recibido un mensaje.

OBLIO: vas a venir verdad? yo ya estoy a punto de salir

Jaryn tecleo su respuesta

JARYN: nos estamos preparando, recuerda que es una fiesta elegante ¿vas a llevar traje?  
Jaryn espero con imjpaciencia la respuesta, que llego unos minutos despues

OBLIO: yo con traje? en serio? creo que no tengo uno

JARYN: debes tener alguno por ahi no podrias hacerlo por mi?  
esta vez la respuesta tardo mas tiempo en llegar

OBLIO: Eres diabolica, ahora tendre que cambiar todo mi vestuario

JARYN: ¿eso quiere decir que si tenias un traje?

OBLIO: si, acaba de aparecer cuando tu lo nombraste

Jaryn le mando una carita feliz, y le puso ''nos vemos en la fiesta''. Kerith se acerco y Jaryn guardo rapidamente su celular en el bolsillo. El dia de ayer le habia dicho a su hermano que jamas se juntaria con Oblio, aunque hablar por mensajes era distinto, No queria que Kerith lo supiera.

\- No te vas a preparar? -Dijo Kerith, ya casi es hora de irnos, tenia en la mano un delineador, un lapiz labial y una cajita de sombras. Jaryn agarro los maquillajes y se fue al espejo. Despues de unos minutos, Jaryn se dio la vuelta y miro a Kerith

\- Que tal me veo? -pregunto

Tenia puesto un vestido negro con strapless, muy sensual

\- Elegante, A quien intentas seducir? -dijo Kerith sonriendo, un leve rubor aparecio en las mejilas de su hermana - Que tal me veo yo?

\- no se porque sigues insitiendo en ponerte maquillaje -Respondio Jaryn- los hombres comunes no se ponen maquillaje, ni se peinan tanto... ni tienen tanto cuidado al elegir la ropa

\- Los ''hombres comunes'' no tienen sentido del estilo -respondio Kerith un poco enojado

\- ya, era una broma... -Jaryn conocia muy bien a Kerith como para saber que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas- te ves bien

Kerith sonrio, ambos bajaron por el ascensor hacia la calle tomados de los brazos, el cielo estaba casi oscuro, de no ser por una fina linea naranja del otro lado de los edificios.

Ellos no tenian auto como otros bailarines, ellos decian que no les gustaba andar en auto, pero en realidad era que ninguno de los dos habia logrado pasar el examen de conducir. Por eso irian caminando de el edificio hasta el puerto. Podrian haber tomado el metro, pero como tenian bastante tiempo, decidieron caminar. Iban charlando animadamente, y el cielo se oscurecia cada vez mas. Mientras hablaban y estaban a 15 cuadras del puerto. Sono el celular de Jaryn, interrumpiendo la conversacion.

OBLIO: ten cuidado si van a venir caminando, no me gustaria que te pasara nada

Jaryn sintio una extraña sensacion de felicidad a punto de explotar dentro suyo, quizas seria porque a pesar de su personalidad fria, Oblio en realidad se preocupaba por ella.

Estaban en una calle desierta y ya habia oscurecido, Jaryn le iba a responder, cuando Kerith le saco el celular de la mano de repente

\- Kerith! -grito Jaryn, Kerith se guardo el celular en el bolsillo, ni siquiera lo miro

\- ya basta con eso -dijo Kerith inexpresivo- solo interrumpe la conversacion

\- Kerith, devuelveme el celular

\- Porque ahora estas tan rara? -pregunto Kerith- Siempre fuiste muy puntual y ultimamente llegas tarde, estas todo el dia con el celular.

Jaryn abrio la boca para responder, pero Kerith siguio hablando. Estaba mirando hacia el cielo, como si le aterrara ver a los ojos a su hermana mientras decia eso

\- Ademas pense que no te interesaban las fiestas y ahora estas tan emocionada que... Kerith se detuvo a mitad de frase, bajo la vista a Jaryn. Jaryn mantuvo el contacto visual, pero en unos segundos desvio la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Jaryn -Dijo Kerith casi en un susurro, de repente dejo de caminar, estaban parados en una calle solitaria y oscura, a solo unas cuadras del puerto -dime la verdad Porque vamos a esta fiesta?

Jaryn no respondio, seguia mirando hacia el suelo. Kerith estaba impaciente

\- Creo que deberiamos seguir caminando -dijo al fin Jaryn- no me gusta estar aqui Dio dos pasos, pero Kerith la freno con un brazo

\- No hasta que me digas que es lo que te esta pasando.

\- Pienso que deberiamos hacer un cambio en nuestra vida alguna vez, divertirnos un poco, socializar con otras personas. Creo que de vez en cuando necesitamos romper con la rutina.

\- ¿Solo eso? -Jaryn asintio, Kerith suspiro- de acuerdo, te creo, sigamos caminando

Jaryn dio dos pasos y siguio camino, Kerith caminaba detras de ella. Estaba muy pensativo, pues tenia la sensacion de que algo pasaba. Pero el confiaba mucho en Jaryn. Ella jamas le mentiria ¿Oh si?. De repente sintio como una chispa encenderse. Instntivamente saco el celular de Jaryn del bolsillo. Jaryn estaba mirando hacia delante, no lo podria ver. Pero... ese era su celular ¿estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer? tenia miedo de lo que podia descubrir, y tambien de la reaccion de su gemela. Pero si ellos supuestamente se tenian confianza ¿porque aun parecia que Jaryn ocultaba algo?  
Con algo de temor, apreto el boton de encendido. La pantalla se ilumino, y vio el mensaje

\- Oblio? -pregunto- ¿¡es en serio!?

Jaryn lo escucho y se dio la vuelta, al ver a Kerith con su celular, aparecio en su cara una expresion de temor

\- ¡Kerith! ¿que estas haciendo? ¡ese es mi celular!

\- por eso querias ir a la fiesta? para estar con el!?

\- ¿¡cual es el problema!? -grito Jaryn

\- El no me cae bien, ya te lo dije, ¡dijiste que jamas te ibas a juntar con el!

Los gritos hacian eco en la silenciosa calle, Jaryn le dio la espalda. se escucho un golpe suave, como el que hace un gato al aterrizar sobre algo duro. Kerith leyo los anteriores mensajes de Oblio

\- si lo conocieras no serias asi -dijo Jaryn- ¡SOLO ESTAS CELOSO!  
Ese grito reboto mas que los demas, Kerith ardia de la furia

\- ¡Y TU ERES UNA CAPRICHOSA! -grito mucho mas enojado Kerith

Se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre ellos, un ambiente diabolico los rodeaba, despues los dos dejaron de mirarse y se dieron la espalda. Escucharon otra vez un golpe de un gato, y pasos

\- Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Jaryn, aun dandole la espalda.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada -respondio con odio su hermano

\- Escuche un ruido

\- ¿Y? no importa, vamosnos al puerto ya.

\- Aun asi vamos a ir a la fiesta? -Jaryn lo miro levantando las cejas.

\- Aja -asintio Kerith- pero vamos a estar los dos juntos y nada mas.

Jaryn le volvio a dar la espalda susurro ''idiota'' y pusieron rumbo al puerto. Otro golpe se volvio a escuchar, esta vez mas fuerte, y cerca de ellos. Instintivamente Jaryn se agarro al brazo de Kerith, pero lo solto en seguida

\- Que fue eso? -pregunto

\- Seguramente un gato ¡Ya vamonos! deja de preocuparte por los gatos!

\- a mi me parecio un gato muy grande

Kerith nego con la cabeza, pero el tambien escucho un ruido, incluso vio una sombra pasar corriendo a su lado

\- ¿Quien esta ahi? -pregunto a la oscuridad.

De la nada, aparecio una persona, no se alcanzaba a distinguir su cara por la oscuridad, ademas venia tapado con una capucha negra. Era alto y delgado

\- ¿Quien eres? -pregunto. El hombre no respondio.

De repente, con una increible velocidad, se movio rapidamente y aparecio detras de Kerith. Kerith no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre lo rodeo con los brazos, en un abrazo afixiante.

\- Sueltalo! -grito Jaryn.

La figura se detuvo y levanto la vista a ella. Jaryn alcanzo a distinguir un par de ojos rojos, pero nada mas que eso. En el tiempo de un parpadeo, El hombre estaba detras de ella, aunque en lugar de afixiarla, le agarro ambos brazos por detras y la atrajo hacia si. Jaryn sintio el contacto de su pecho en la espalda. Intento forcejear, pero el tenia mucha fuerza, incluso parecia tener fuerza sobrehumana. Le pego una patada con la punta de su tacon. Eso parecio enojarlo mas

\- ¡OYE! -grito Kerith- ¡Dejala en paz!

Kerith hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero la figura uso a Jaryn de escudo, Kerith alcanzo a detenerse a pocos centrimetros, porque por poco le rompia la cara a Jaryn. Jaryn seguia pateandolo, pero ni un sonido salia de la boca del extraño, parecia como si no sintiera nada de dolor. Kerith planeaba como salir de esa, pero tenia la mente en blanco. Solo alcanzo a gritar

\- SI QUIERES LLEVATE TODO! PERO DEJANOS EN PAZ!

Una sonrisa se pudo distinguir debajo de la capucha, acerco su boca al cuello de Jaryn, pero sin tocarla. Kerith solto una exclamacion, Jaryn estaba tan asustada que ya no se podia defender. El hombre le sonrio a Kerith como burlandose, y agarro el cuello de Jaryn con su boca.

Jaryn grito, sentia un horrible dolor punzante donde estaba el hombre. Sentia como si le estuviera absorviendo la energia. Estuvo un rato asi, Kerith intentaba pegarle, pero el siempre lo evitaba, moviedose de un lado a otro. Cuando al fin solto a Jaryn, ella callo seminconsiente en el suelo. Kerith grito, el hombre tenia la boca cubierta de sangre y dos grandes colmillos resaltaban sobre su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Jaryn sobre el piso se sentia extremadamente agotada, como si hubiera hecho una maraton de repente. Levanto un poco la cabeza, vio como Kerith intentaba defenderse del extraño, pero el era fuerte y rapido. Evito todo los golpes, y solo ataco una vez, en la que Kerith cayo al piso, y el hombre agachado sobre el, hizo lo mismo que con Jaryn.

Parecia que no se iba a detener jamas, lo mataria si no lo hacia. Fue un ruido de un auto que paso lo que lo hizo detenerse. Se reincorporo y se puso alerta, Kerith estaba gimiendo de dolor tirado en el suelo, el extraño le dio una patada, y se fue con una velocidad sobrenatural, por donde llego.

El silencio volvio a adueñarse de la calle. Ninguno de los gemelos se movia ni hacia ningun ruido. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaban muertos, de no ser porque Jaryn se movio un poco, intentando reincorporarse. Tardo bastante en lograrlo, pero al fin lo hizo. Sentada en el piso se llevo la mano al cuello, todavia le dolia mucho, y tuvo la sensacion de que le habian quedado marcas, se llevo la mano a la cara y la sintio humeda, cuando se vio la mano, la tenia manchada de maquillaje negro. Si habia llorado o no, no se habia dado cuenta, quizas por el miedo que tuvo en ese momento.

Casi no se podia levantar, asi que se acerco, casi arrastrandose, hacia su hermano. Lo sacudio un poco, tenia los ojos cerrados

\- Kerith -dijo debilmente- Kerith... respondeme por favor.

Su gemelo abrio un poco los ojos y la miro. En un segundo, se reincorporo de repente y la abrazo

\- Jaryn... ¿estas bien? pense que estabas... pense que te habia matado cuando te vi caer

\- estoy bien -pero dudo un poco, y le devolvio el abrazo, pues lo que mas necesitaba era alguien que la protegiera- no, no estoy bien... estoy muy asustada, no se que es lo que paso recien... me siento horrible, estoy agotada, como si hubiera hecho un monton de ejercicio -apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano

\- Al menos estamos bien...

\- Si... es cierto.

\- Creo que deberiamos llamar a la policia

\- Claro... claro -Como Jaryn era la unica que habia traido el celular, lo saco de su cartera, pero al parecer con la caida, se le habia roto la pantalla y ahora solo se veia negro

\- que problema... -dijo Kerith- Quizas deberiamos ir a la fiesta, alguien ahi debe tener celular

\- Ah! la fiesta! -dijo Jaryn, pues por lo que paso, se habia olvidado de la fiesta- me parece buena idea.

Kerith sonrio como para alegrar el ambiente y se levanto, le costo un poco, y cuando lo logro, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se encorvo un poco

\- Que te pasa? -pregunto Jaryn

\- Nada, nada -respondio Kerith haciendo un movimiento con la mano- me siento un poco mareado, eso es todo, ya se me va a pasar.

Jaryn miro a Kerith como sin entender, Kerith le tendio una mano para que se levantara del suelo. Jaryn la acepto, y con mucho esfuerzo, se levanto del suelo, una vez levantada, le paso lo mismo que Kerith.

\- Me siento horrible -dijo llevandose una mano a la boca- tengo nauseas

\- Creo que deberiamos irnos a casa -Dijo Kerith

\- Tardariamos menos en llegar a la fiesta -Dijo Jaryn- solo estamos a 15 cuadras.

\- Jaryn, no saldra nada bueno de ir a la fiesta.

Kerith tenia razon, Jaryn estaba pensando en Oblio, pero llego a la conclusion de que no seria bueno ir despues de lo que paso.

\- Te has visto la cara? -pregunto Kerith- todo tu maquillaje esta corrido, estas cubierta de tierra y tienes sangre.  
Jaryn bajo la cara, aunque le costo decirlo, no lo dudo

\- Esta bien... vayamonos.

Por suerte a unas dos cuadras habia una estacion de metro, se lo tomaron para llegar mas rapido. Jaryn miro el reloj del metro. Eran las 22:20, la fiesta ya habria empezado, y ellos estaban llendo en direccion contraria.

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, la gente estaba vestida muy elegantemente. Pero los que mas destacaban eran Angel y Miss Aubrey, con sus ropas caras y sus miradas seductoras, todas las personas se desmayaban por ellos. La musica se escuchaba a todo volumen, habia una monton de comidas y bebidas que probablemente la mayoria de las personas solo probarian una vez en su vida. Las decoraciones eran esplendidas, el mar abajo se movia lentamente y reflejaba la luna con todo su brillo. El Yate habia zarpado, y se habia alejado del puerto. Estaban en el medio de la ciudad, y a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad parecian festejar con su iluminacion.

Oblio suspiro y miro hacia la ciudad, estaba apoyado en la borda, mirando perdidamente en esa direccion. Mientras todos los demas bailaban o bebian, el sentia una profunda nostalgia.

Se acomodo las solapas del saco, y de repente penso en la conversacion que habia mantenido anteriormente por celular. Intento borrarse ese pensamiento de la mente, pues ahora mismo no queria pensar en eso, asi que se entretuvo mirando a los demas. Miss Aubrey (como siempre) ya tenia una larga fila de admiradores detras, Angel era parte de esos admiradores. Hi-Def y D-Coy peleaban en una batalla en la pista de baile. Los chicos de Riptide hablaban con el chico nuevo Nick, en la mesa de la comida. Lil'T parecia tener impaciencia por que liberen la pista de baile, su hermana Taye miraba a los bailarines detras de ella.

De repente sintio a alguien que se apoyaba en la borda detras de el, pero no quizo darse la vuelta. Solo lo hizo cuando escucho una voz, femenina que le hablo.

\- Que extraño es que estes aqui.

Oblio se dio la vuelta, con un poco de molestia. Se encontro cara a cara con Lima, la jefa del DCI. Estaba elegante como siempre, parecia que haya nacido para ser elegante, porque siempre que la veia estaba bien arreglada, igual que su compañero Rasa.

No respondio, solo volvio a mirar la ciudad, y se quedo pensando.

\- Bonito traje -agrego Lima.

¿Porque ahora todo el mundo parecia querer recordarle el tema del traje? si no hubiese sido por Jaryn no se lo habria puesto, pero no queria pensar en ella ahora. Tanto convenciendolo para que venga y no vino. Sentia un enojo increible dentro suyo. Apreto los puños, pero solo se limito a responder

\- Gracias.

\- Donde lo compraste? -pregunto Lima, Oblio la miro con odio, tampoco le gustaba recordar de donde habia sacado el traje

\- Lo encontre en mi armario -respondio- era de mi padre.

\- oh... -Lima desvio la mirada, aunque Oblio no decia nada al respecto, fue gracias a la DCI, mejor dicho, a Rasa y Lima, que el padre de Oblio ya no estaba entre ellos. Aunque el lo odiaba, tampoco le gustaba recordarlo.

\- Te veo algo incomodo -dijo Lima para cambiar de conversacion Oblio se corrio el pelo de la cara con los dedos.

\- Realmente se me nota tanto?

\- Uno de los primeros entrenamientos que hacemos en la DCI es el de leer las expresiones de las personas, nos sirve para los interrogatorios y esas cosas. Me parece que no querias estar en esta fiesta verdad?

\- Asi es -Oblio suspiro- tengo ganas de irme ya

\- bueno... la fiesta acaba de empezar y no volvera a tierra hasta que termine.

\- que mal... bueno, veras, yo me iba a encontrar con alguien, lo habia prometido...

\- y entonces?

\- entonces me fallo. Estoy muy enojado con ella. Probablemente lo este siempre, ya que sabia que no me gustan las fiestas, y ahora estoy solo en una... la odio...

El sonido del mar, lento y relajante, parecia escuchar esa conversacion, tambien el viento... que se la llevo muy lejos, hacia la ciudad.

En el penthouse, Jaryn sintio una profunda angustia de repente.


	4. La verdad

**CAP 3: La verdad**

La fiesta en el crucero estaba en su maximo punto de emocion. Nick habia dejado varias personas sorprendidas cuando mostro sus pasos en la pista.

Mientras tanto, Lima, que habia hablado un minuto con Oblio, se habia quedado en la borda, igual que el. Oblio llamo por telefono a Jaryn, pero ella no le contestaba ninguna de las llamadas. Lima parecia aburrirse, hasta que llego su compañero (y pareja) Rasa. Venia acompañado de 3 chicos. Uno de ellos era Nick, que estaba bastante transpirado por el baile, otro era un el mas alto, de pelo negro peinado hacia arriba y tenia varias mechas de color celeste, al igual que sus ojos. Vestia una remera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero. El ultimo, tenia el pelo corto rapado, tenia el cuerpo de un jugador de rugby, y asi lo era, porque llebava una remera de un equipo, tenia ojos clestes como su hermano

\- Hola Lima -dijo Rasa agarrando a su compañera de la mano- ¿te estas divertiendo?

\- claro -Respondio Lima con una sonrisa- ¿y quienes son ellos?

\- Ellos son mis primos -dijo Nick y señalo al mas musculoso- el es Aaron

Aaron solo asintio con la cabeza, el chico mas alto se adelanto a su primo

\- ¡Yo soy javier, un gusto! ¡el es mi hermano mayor Aaron! Aunque yo sea mas alto que el... jeje

Oblio lo miro con reproche, ese chico parecia tener mucha energia, como si se hubiera tomado una gran dosis de cafeina, casi no se podia mantener quieto, a diferencia de su hermano, que era tranquilo y callado y miraba a su hermano como con ganas de decirle que se calle.

Oblio miro hacia otro lado, preguntandose en que momento terminaria la fiesta. Estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta que escucho alguien que le hablaba... o mas bien le gritaba.

\- oye... ¿que haces ahi? ¡deberias estar disfrutando la fiesta! -Oblio se volteo, ahi estaba ese chico Javier, hablaba demasiado rapido

\- Hmp... -respondio Oblio

\- ¡Hey! ¡me gusta tu pelo! ¡el celeste es mi color favorito! -Oblio suspiro

\- Es azul.

\- ¡OH! ¡lo siento! -respondio Javier- ¡igual me gusta! ¿sabes bailar? ¡mi primo baila muy bien!

\- Tampoco es para tanto Javier -respondio Nick con un suave rubor rosado en las mejillas- hay muchas personas que bailan mejor que yo

\- ¡claro que no! -Javier volvio a Oblio- ¿y tu sabes bailar?

Oblio solo hizo un sonido de asentimiento y se fue para otro lado.

La fiesta de Lu$h Crew fue el tema de charla principal al dia siguiente, no habia ni un solo rincon donde no se la escuchara nombrar. Incluso los que no habian asistido hablaban de ella.

Los Glitteratti ya estaban hartos de escuchar todo lo increible que fue la fiesta, ambos estaban bastante enojados por lo que habia pasado ayer, y ni siquiera sabian explicar lo que sucedio.

\- Te lo juro -susurro Kerith a Jaryn- si escucho una vez mas eso, juro que le pegare una piña a aquel que lo dijo

\- Seguro que ya se terminara- respondio Jaryn- no creo que haya sido tan buena

Pero parecia que no fue asi, porque aun asi todas las personas no dejaron de hablar de eso en todo el dia. Por suerte pudieron distraerse, porque en la entrada del golfito, estaba sucediendo una batalla de baile entre Flash4wrd y Nick

\- Me esta empezando a caer mal ese chico -susurro Kerith

\- ¿Por? -pregunto Jaryn

\- Es muy creido, se cree que es el mejor solo porque los tontos de Riptide le dieron su tarjeta de equipo

\- Y no solo los de Riptide -Jaryn señalo a las chicas de Flash4wrd, que le entregaban con felicidad su tarjeta

Kerith hizo un sonido de reproche, Jaryn observo atentamente la batalla.

\- Baila bastante bien... -Jaryn miro a su alrededor- Hey Kerith, hay mucha gente aqui, mejor vayamonos.

\- ¿Desde cuando te molesta tanto la gente?

\- Me siento incomoda, vamonos

\- De acuerdo...

Los dos Glitterati se fueron del lugar tan concurrido. Hasta llegar a una plaza donde no habia tanta gente, y se sentaron en un banquito

Jaryn saco su celular, lo quizo prender para saber la hora, pero recordo que la pantalla se habia roto ayer cuando cayo al piso. Jaryn miro la hora en el reloj en la muñeca de su hemano, eran las 15:15

\- ¿Cuanto crees que me valdra una pantalla nueva? -pregunto a Kerith

\- Oh... cierto que se te rompio el celular... bueno, mañana vayamos a averiguar precios ¿te parece?

Jaryn asintio y guardo el celular en su cartera

\- ¿Podriamos ir ahora?

\- Jaryn... tenemos cosas que hacer

\- Yo no tengo que hacer nada.

\- Pero yo si ¿no podrias esperar hasta mañana?

\- De acuerdo... ire ahora, pero solo para ver cuanto sale, mañana lo compramos

\- Has lo que quieras -Kerith se encogio de hombros- no llegues tarde

\- Ya te dije que no iba a llegar tarde nunca -Jaryn le sonrio a su gemelo- te prometo que voy a llegar temprano

Kerith le devolvio la sonrisa

\- Nos vemos en el penthouse.

Los dos tomaron caminos contrarios, Kerith se fue hacia el penthouse y Jaryn se fue hacia el centro comercial, donde supuso que consiguiria algun negocio de celulares.

Ese centr era bastante famoso en la ciudad, ahi era donde se juntaban muchas personas. Tenia montones de negocios de ropa, comida, deportes, videojuegos, etc. Un gran patio, bastante sofisticado y una increible decoracion.

Jaryn iba caminando por ahi, buscando el negocio que necesitaba. Se detuvo en varias tiendas de ropa, por que, como casi cualquier chica, le gustaba mirar vidrieras, aunque jamas se comprara nada.

Iba caminando, en cuanto doblo en una esquina, se encontro cara a cara con Oblio, Jaryn se sintio incomoda, ya que el lo miraba con algo de enojo. Llevaba una mochila roja, al parecer con sus cosas dentro. Jaryn decidio romper el silencio despues de unos minutos

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? -pregunto

\- ¿Ni siquiera "Hola"? -respondio con una pregunta Oblio, el decidio ir al punto- Te estuve llamando todo el dia. Ayer me dejaste plantado en esa fiesta ridicula. No se porque me molestaste tanto, si al final no ibas a ir

\- Lo... lo siento -dijo Jaryn mirando al suelo- Iba a ir... pero... -¿Como le explicaria algo que ni ella podia entender? Quizas no deberia decirle la verdad

\- Eres una mala persona -Oblio desvio la mirada- estoy muy enojado contigo

\- ¡No! -respondio Jaryn- ¡ibamos a ir! ¡te lo juro!... pero... en el camino... en el camino nos asaltaron, y nos tuvimos que volver

\- ¿Y porque no me respondiste cuando te llame? -Oblio levanto las cejas

\- Se me cayo el celular al piso -explico Jaryn- Sigue funcionando, pero la pantalla se rompio, ahora se ve toda negra. Por eso lo deje apagado

Oblio no respondio, solo la miro, interrogandola con la mirada. En realidad no creyo lo que le dijo hasta que Jaryn saco el celular y se lo mostro. Oblio lo tomo con sus manos y lo inspecciono. Desoues se lo devolvio.

\- De acuerdo -dijo suspirando- te creo

\- ¿pensaste que no iba a ir solo por que si? Si fuera por mi jamas te habria dejado solo.

Oblio suspiro, y miro alrededor, la gente seguia caminando por el centro comercial, haciendo sus compras.

\- Te debo una disculpa -Dijo Oblio despues de un rato

\- No tienes porque hacerlo... no fue tu culpa.

En un rapido movimiento, y para la sorpresa de Jaryn. Oblio la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo, aplastandola contra su pecho.

Jaryn, se sonrojo. Jamas imagino que Oblio haria algo asi.

\- Lo siento -dijo Oblio- Jamas te volvere a decir que eres mala persona sin saber lo que te ha pasado.

Jaryn no respondio, solo se apoyo dulcemente sobre el, cerro los ojos. Lo unico que escuchaba era el sonido de su corazon. Algo acelerado, al parecer el estaba tan nervioso como ella, aunque no lo expresaba.

No supo porque fue, pero Jaryn sintio dentro suyo un extraño impulso que no sabia explicar. Algo asi como cuando necesitas algo y no sabes que es, se sintio bastante acelerada. Se separo de Oblio rapidamente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto Oblio

Jaryn suspiro fuerte, la sensacion se habia ido

\- No, nada -respondio ella- lo siento...

Oblio le sonrio. Pero despues los dos miraron hacia atras. Habia un ruido de como muchos pasos dirigiendose hacia un solo lugar, despues como unos gritos de emocion.

Ambos fueron a ver que pasaba. Nick estaba hablando con Angel y Miss Aubrey, que habian ido a comprar ropa. Venia acompañado de sus dos primos, Aaron, tan serio como siempre y Javier, que estaba apoyando a Nick, aunque hoy parecia un poco mas tranquilo que ayer por la noche. Les habia preguntado a Lu$h Crew si podia mostrarles sus pasos. Para que le den la tarjeta de equipo. Y Lu$h Crew habia aceptado. Entre la multitud de gente los dos chicos de Hi-Def tambien celebraban

\- Si... Lo haremos -respondio Miss Aubrey- Pero no aqui, estamos de compras

\- ¿Te parece mañana en el crucero?

\- ¡Claro! -Grito Javier, respondiendo en lugar de su primo

\- ¡hey! -grito Nick- No respondas por mi, ni siquiera sabes bailar.

\- Esos dos chicos estuvieron ayer en la fiesta -susurro Oblio a Jaryn- Son los primos de Nick, son hermanos... la verdad que ese alto no me cayo muy bien.

\- Yo soy tu representante -Javier le guiño un ojo a su primo, Nick sonrio.

\- Callate -dijo Aaron, tenia una voz bastante baja y gruesa

Jaryn miro a los extraños primos de Nick. Le dio un escalofrio cuando Aaron, el mayor le lanzo una mirada, aunque, se le paso en seguida cuando Lu$h Crew se despidio, y siguio con sus compras. Y Javier y Nick se acercaron a ellos. Aaron se quedo detras.

\- Hey, estabas en la fiesta -dijo Javier señalando a Oblio, el no respondio. Nick dijo

\- fue una buena fiesta

\- Otro con la fiesta -penso Jaryn y se dririgio al Nick, Javier y Aaron- Lo siento. Nos tenemos que ir

Javier solto una risita

\- ¿Ella es tu novia?

-¿¡Que!? -Oblio parecia sorprendido por la pregunta. Un leve rubor aparecio en sus mejillas- No, es mi amiga

Javier sonrio otra vez, le rodeo un brazo a Jaryn

\- Que bien ¿Me la prestarias para mi?

\- ¡Sueltame! -grito Jaryn apartandose de el.

\- A javier le gustan las mujeres -dijo Nick

\- ¡Hey! -grito- no es cierto

\- Explica las revistas de mujeres en tu habitacion -respondio Nick con una sonrisa

\- No son mias- susurro sonrojandose Javier.

\- Vamonos -susurro Jaryn a Oblio.

Se separaron silenciosamente del grupo mientras Javier y Nick seguian discutiendo, solo una vez que estuvieron lejos de alli Jaryn suspiro.

\- Por dios... son insoportables -miro la hora en el reloj de Oblio- Huy, me parece que es tarde, creo que deberia irme

Oblio la abrazo otra vez, la cara de Jaryn estaba completamente roja

\- Cuidate ¿si? -dijo soltandola- no quiero que te pase nada

Jaryn se mordio el labio inferior

\- si claro... nos vemos.

Una vez en la casa, a la que Jaryn habia vuelto casi corriendo, se sento en la sillon y se tapo la cara con las manos. Oblio si que la hacia sentir confundida, especialmente por esa sensacion que tuvo cuando la abrazo

Se encontro con Kerith en la habitacion. Estaba mirandose en el espejo del ropero

\- Volvi... -pregunto tirando su cartera en la cama

Kerith recien parecia notar su presencia, porque se dio la vuelta rapidamente cuando la oyo

\- Jaryn... que bueno que volviste temprano.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -dijo ella acercandose a su hermano.

\- No lo se... me siento terriblemente mal

Jaryn le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama y le contara. Kerith la obedecio, se lo veia algo agitado

\- Solo... -Kerith suspiro- iba a salir a buscarte, pero habia mucha gente en la calle y...

\- ¿Que tiene la gente? -pregunto su hermana

\- Lo que pasa es que me senti muy incomodo cuando vi a la gente. Oia un ruido... como de latidos, algunos acelerados, otros tranquilos... cuando oi ese ruido me empeze a sentir muy agitado, como si necesitara algo... y no lo pudiera conseguir

Jaryn se sorprendio a si misma pensando en cuando se apoyo en el pecho de Oblio. Habia sentido la misma sensacion, pero no le dijo nada a Kerith, para que el siguiera con su relato

\- ¿Entonces que paso? -pregunto

\- Entonces, mientras estaba pensando si me volvia o no, una mujer rompo uno de sus tacos y cayo de cara al piso.

\- pues que mujer tan torpe -comento Jaryn, Kerith solo siguio contando

\- Si hubieras visto su cara... se raspo la mitad del rostro, y tenia mucha sangre. Cuando la vi perdi esa sensacion... parecia que estuviesemos solo ella y yo en el mundo... y yo... yo...

\- ¿que paso?-

\- Tuve un fuerte impulso... mas bien lo sabia con certeza... mi mente me lo decia

\- ¿¡Que cosa!? -Jaryn estaba bastante impaciente, Kerith si que sabia dar vueltas a un asunto sin llegar al grano- ¿ Que te decia tu mente?

\- Yo... yo debia matarla...

Jaryn se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la ultima frase de Kerith. El se tapo la cara con las manos. Jaryn le conto lo que habia sentido hoy... sin contar en que momento lo habia sentido

\- ¿realmente hiciste eso? -susurro Jaryn agarrando la mano a Kerith

\- Es en serio... de hecho... casi me tiro sobre ella, su sangre me atraia.

De repente recordo la noche en el puerto, antes de la fiesta de Lu$h Crew, al acerlo se levanto de un salto de una cama.

\- ¿Que piensas? -pregunto Jaryn

\- No creo que te guste lo que pienso.

\- Dimelo igual.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el puerto antes de la fiesta de Miss Aubrey? Ese tipo que nos ataco... Podria ser...

\- No te entiendo

\- El nos ataco de una forma poco comun... creo que nos tomo la... la sangre

Jaryn abrio bastante los ojos

\- ¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¡Es una locura!

\- ¡Es verdad! -grito Kerith- ¡El tenia la necesidad de sangre y ahora nosotros tenemos esa necesidad! ¡Casi mato una persona hoy! ¡solo porque vi su sangre!

Jaryn no respondio

\- Deberiamos... -Kerith miro al suelo- pienso que deberiamos comprobarlo

\- ¿¡Como vas a comprobar algo asi!? -grito Jaryn- ¡A mi me parece todo una mentira!

\- Quizas solo asi descubramos que es lo que nos pasa... si tuvieramos la necesidad de tomar sangre como ese tipo...

\- ¿Eso significa que debemos matar a una persona?

\- No necesariamente... -respondio Kerith.

Salio de la habitacion... dejando a Jaryn sola en ella, al parecer se fue a la cocina. Volvio despues de unos minutos con una navaja en la mano. Jaryn se levanto de un salto de la cama

\- Kerith... ¿Que haces?

Su hermano no respondio su pregunta, en un movimiento rapido, se hizo un corteen la muñeca... justamente donde debian estar las venas. Jaryn grito, pero Kerith no hizo ni una sola expresion. Al parecer no le dolio. Cuando Jaryn se acerco, se sorprendio por lo que paso en ese momento.

Kerith no tenia sangre...

La batalla entre Lu$h Crew y Nick habia dejado sorprendida a mas de una persona. Pues Nick habia dejado sorprendido al equipo con sus buenos pasos de baile... tanto que Angel le entrego su tarjeta de equipo con mucho gusto. Deseandole suerte con los proximos equipos, pues el seria el primero que seguramente se ganaria el respeto de absolutamente todos los equipos.

Al dia siguiente fue al lugar de los chicos de Hi-Def. Ya tenia detras de el a todo un grupo de fanes que lo seguian a todas partes. El equipo Hi-Def lo recibio en el metro amablemente, y toda la gente estaba impaciente por lo que sucederia en la batalla.

Kerith y Jaryn iban en metro hablando, volviendo de la compra e instalacion de la pantalla del celular de Jaryn.

\- Muy bien -dijo Jaryn- si lo que dices sobre esa noche en el puerto es realidad... nosotros seriamos... deberiamos

No termino a frase cuando escucho aplausos y gritos desde el otro vagon. Los gemelos se acercaron a ver la causa de tal disturbio, cuando encontraron el porque pusieron los ojos en blanco

\- Otra vez el -dijo Kerith

\- No tardara en venir a desafiarnos al penthouse -respondio Jaryn- deberiamos prepararnos, practicar para que no nos pueda vencer

\- Me parece una gran idea... hace mucho no practicamos

\- No nos debemos dejar vencer por un idiota como el -susurro Jaryn, en ese momento Hi-Def le estaba entregando su tarjeta al bailarin- Vamonos ahora Kerith... debemos estar preparados para recibir a nuestro proximo invitado...


	5. transformacion

**CAPITULO 6: Busqueda**

Ni Miss Aubrey, Angel, Taye, Lil'T, Mccoy ni Dare u Oblio sabian algo de la repentina desaparicion de Nick. Lo unico que sabian era que se habia ido en la tarde y no habia vuelto hasta la hora. Intentaron comunicarse con el, pero no respondia sus llamadas, ni mensajes. Le dijeron a la policia, y ellos dijeron que harian lo que podian y salieron en un grupo de busqueda en sus patrullas. Asi el sabado se volvio domingo y no lograban cosnseguir un solo dato de el.


End file.
